buildersofnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandbox
603 * Witteric, commander of a Visigothic army against the Byzantines, uses his troops to strike at the king Liuva II, deposing him and have him condemned and executed. 610 * A faction of Catholic nobles assassinate Witteric and proclaim Gundemar king of the Visigoths. 619 * After a massive expedition against the Byzantines, Sisebut conquers Málaga. 621 * After the death of Sisebut, his young son Recared succeed him, but his premature death allows his maternal half-uncle the strongman and general Suintila to accede to the throne. 622 * Carthago Spartaria is conquered and destroyed by Suintila. It will be reconstructed 50 years later. 624 * The entire province of Spania is in Visigothic hands save the Balearic Islands. 631 * Sisenand overthrow Suintila with the aid of Dagobert I, king of the Franks, occupying the throne. 642 * Chindasuinth, commander of the frontier with the Basques, commence a rebellion, being proclaimed king by a convention of nobles and the people at Pampalica (probably modern Pampliega) without the support of the church. 648 * January 20: Recceswinth, son of Chindasuinth, is crowned co-king in an attempd to establish a hereditary monarchy. The associate-son is from this date until Chindasuinth death the true ruler of the Visigoths, in name of his father. 672 * Some weeks after ascending the throne, Wamba have to face a revolt from Hilderic, governor of Nîmes, who had himself aspired to the kingship. Wamba send Flavius Paulus, an Hispano-Roman duke, to put down the hostilities, but upon his arrival at Narbonne, Flavius Paulus become a rebel himself, being elected king by his army and joined by Hilderic and his followers. * Flavius Paulus send emissaries to the Basques, inciting them to rebellion, which forces Wamba to personally lead an army into the western Pyrenees and reduce the Basques to submission. * Flavius Paulus is crowned by his supporters. The Visigothic cities in Gaul and a large part of northeastern Hispania come over to Paulus' side. Nobles opposed to Wamba organize large units to fight the royal armies in the field. * Wamba marches into the Narbonensis and Tarraconensis regions, the center of the revolt, and in a few days turns most of the cities back to his side. 673 * Paulus surrender in Narbonne, ending the rebellion. 680 * While on the verge of death, Wamba is forced to retire from the kingship, even though he recovers, and enter a monastery. Erwig is appointed as his successor. 687 * November 14: After falling seriously ill, Erwig proclaims his son-in-law Ergica as his heir and retires to a monastery as a penitent. 694 * Ergica associate his son Wittiza to the throne, even though he is a minor. 700 * November, 15 or 24 - Wittiza is annointed king, co-ruling with his father Ergica. 707 * The Balearic Islands submit to the generous terms of an Umayyad fleet, which allow the residents to maintain their traditions and religion as well as a high degree of autonomy. 710 * King Wittiza dies probably assassinated in political coup led by Roderic with the support of a faction of nobles. * The Visigothic Kingdom is divided between two rival claimants: the southwest (the provinces of Lusitania and western Carthaginiensis around the capital Toledo) following (or being subjected to) Roderic and the northeast (Tarraconensis and Narbonensis) falling under the rule of Agila II. 711 * Musa ibn Nusair, Governor of Ifriqiya in North Africa, dispatch Tariq ibn Ziyad into the Iberian Peninsula, probably encouraged by the dynastic trouble in Hispania. * April 29 - Tariq land near Gibraltar, named after him (the name Gibraltar is derived from the Arabic name Jabal at Tariq, which means mountain of Tariq). * Roderic assembles an army said to number 100,000, but even if that number is correct, most of the army is commanded by, and loyal to, the sons of Wittiza, which secretly entered into a treaty with Tariq to desert at a crucial moment. * July 19 - Tariq wins a decisive victory when Roderic is defeated and killed on at the Battle of Guadalete. * Tariq split his army into various divisions which goes on to capture Cordoba, Granada and other places, while he remains at the head of the division which captures Toledo and Guadalajara. * Tariq is de facto governor of Hispania until the arrival of Musa a year later. 712 * June – Syrians rush to Hispania and attack towns and strongholds avoided by Tariq. 713 * The Arabs and their Berber allies begin the conquest of the Ebro valley, taking Zaragoza. * Mérida is conquered by the Muslim army under Musa bin Nusair. 715 * Abd al-Aziz ibn Musa is announced first Emir of Andalus and marries the widow of King Roderic, Egilona. Seville becomes the capital. 716 * The Muslims troops reach the Basque held Pamplona, with the town submitting apparently after a treaty between the inhabitants and the Arab military commanders. * During the following years, the Basques south of the Pyrenees don´t seem to have shown much resistance to the Moorish thrust. 719 * Al-Samh ibn Malik al-Khawlani, 4th Emir, transfers the seat of Governor from Seville to Cordoba.